Sofia
by hathawayjackson
Summary: after her parents divorced at 4, now with a new family Sofia Jackson has no intrest in her birth mother. after her divorce from Percy, Annabeth has built a successiful careerr. after a run in with the daughter she gave up her life seems a lot less acompleshed. follow mother and daughter through fights and discovering what they both need. rating may change. bad at summarys. some ooc
1. ch 1

_Twelve years ago._

"_Annabeth you forgot to pick Sofia up from preschool. I had to promise my boss to work this weekend for free to be able to go get her."_

"_Not my problem. I had a presentation to prepare for for work, I couldn't go get her. My career could skyrocket if I get this promotion."_

"_So your jobs more important than your child."_

"_I never said that."_

"_But it was implied." Annabeth started to glare. This was another thing that they always argued about, Sofia. _

"_It wasn't my idea to have a kid this early in my life. I made it clear that I wanted to wait but you couldn't understand that."_

"_Hey don't put this on me. You're the one who wanted to get an abortion,"_

"_But you wouldn't pay for it."_

"_I don't believe in it." They were screaming now, which woke up Sofia._

"_Well not all of us can be saints Percy. I didn't want a family this early but you insisted we get married, you insisted we move to Maine, buy a house, what do I have a say in. huh."_

" _I was more than happy to get an apartment, you wanted to get married before your dad went back to San Francisco, I wanted to get married at Montauk but decided to get married at city hall. If anything you make all the decisions, not me." Screamed Percy, who was quickly starting to lose his patients._

"_Well I didn't want to get married at a place that smelled like seaweed."_

"_Not everything is about you annabeth."_

"_Nothing is about me."_

'_You make everything about you. Did you even look at the card Sophie made you for mother's day? No you didn't you just threw it away. She's not you Annabeth; she's not going to do everything perfectly like you did."_

"_Yeah well she is your daughter."_

"_That's it. I am sick of you whining and bitching. If you don't want to be married to me then leave."_

"_Fine I will, and don't expect me to ever come back."_

_1 year later._

"_Miss annabeth chase you are suing for the house the care and the joint bank account, as well as the separate account that you came into the marriage with, is that correct?" _

"_Yes your honor."_

"_But not for custody of your daughter."_

"_No"_

"_Well my decision is just that much easier to make, I award sole custody of one Sofia Minerva Jackson to one Perseus Jackson. The house, the car and the bank account will go to Mr. Jackson as well. Ms. Chase you will leave this marriage with noting but what you came into it wit which is the separate bank account. Am I understood? You are abandoning your daughter and that does not settle right with me. You don't deserve her and god help you when you meet your maker."_

"_You can't-"_

"_I can do whatever I want. Have a good day to the both of you. Court adjourned."_

_After the court had ended Percy went out to call his mom and tell her the outcome, but before e could even pull out his phone annabeth was there yelling at him_

"_You jackass. You ruined everything. Why can't you just drop dead?"_

_Percy just smirked, "because then that would make you happy and I don't want that."_

_She screeched then stormed off, like a drama queen. After getting off the phone with his mother he started to go to his parents' apartment to get his daughter then to head home. On his way he passed central park and saw just the people he wanted nothing to do with. The gods of Olympus who can't mind their own damn business. Most were indifferent to the divorce. But plenty did take sides. Percy: Posiden, Apollo, Hermes. Annabeth: Athena, Artemis Hera. Notice a gender split anyone. Posiden Athena Hera Apollo and Hestia along wit Zeus and Hades were there._

"_Hope your glad you just destroyed my daughter's heart you scum." Sneered Athena._

"_Oh please it's your daughters fault. If she had taken the time to pay attention to anybody but herself then they wouldn't be getting divorced now would they." _

"_Don't even posiden –"_

"_What do you guys want?" Shouted a very tired and irritated Percy._

'_Want to warn you. Stay away from my daughter-"started Athena but Percy interrupted her by saying_

"_Only if she stays away from me. That includes no phone calls, even to Sofia." _

"_Annabeth is smart, she's leaving this god forsaken place. Moving to California to work for a prestige architectural company and has no intent to ever contact you again. If I had known that you would distract her this much and held on this long I would have given her the money or at least caused an accident. That child is no grandchild of mine and I will not acknowledge the child as such."_

_Good now leave and don't contact me again. Sofia is the only redeeming quality from my marriage and I will cherish her. Now go away."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to do this in the last chapter but I DON'T OWN PJO that's Rick Riodans. **

Ch 1

Sofia Alexis Jackson was sitting in her room listing to her brother's fight. Which brothers is uncertain. Hell she's got 9 of them, and they all sound alike when they are shouting. She went outside to see Michael and Josh going at each other's throats. They were Michael (9) and Josh (10). And the youngest brothers in the family. The family consists of two separate families and the kids from this marriage.

Dare & Jackson

Lila (16) Sofia (17)

Connor (15)

Jackson – dare

Tyler, Mark, Alec (14)

Anna, Megan (Meg), Tristan (12)

Charlotte, (Charlie), Adrian (11)

Steve, Lydia, Michael (10)

Joshua (Josh) (9)

Kaitlyn (Kate) (2)

18 kids and a big ass house. That's my life.

"If you don't knock it off, mum and dad are going to kick your butt."

"So" like Siamese twins.

"Remember what happened last time."

Silence. Last time mum and dad took away all privileges including them walking to school. On her way to work mom would pick them up and drop them off. It was hell.

"Now go make sure that your rooms are clean and then we can start on lunch."

"Fine."

Walking down the stairs I heard the front door open. Mom and dad walked through the door talking about Kate's birthday which was in a month.

"I don't know Percy. I petting zoo is kind of overkill isn't it."

"No Kate deserves the best and she has never been to a petting zoo. None of the kids have been. Gods forbid that our daughter goes to college next year without have been to a petting zoo."

"Percy careful the gods are still angry about Anna-""Sofia" shouted dad like a warning to mom that I was in the room.

"Hi mom dad what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie. I'm just trying to talk your father of scaring your sister for life." Said mom with a smirk at dad at the end. Dad just rolled his eyes.

"It won't scare her. She'll have a blast."

"Percy she's scared to death of blackjack. I don't think a petting zoo will go over real well."

"She's only freaked that she can hear blackjack talk she'll be fine." Said dad overlooking the obvious.

"Dad what kind of animals will be there?" I asked

"Guinea pigs, hedgehogs, tortoises, ducks and horses." Said dad with a smile again missing the obvious.

"Horses that our children can talk to and understand." Said mom

"Yeah so wha- ohh" dad finally got why it was a bad idea.

"yeah." Mom smiled and turned around to put the groceries in the kitchen her bright red hair fling around like it had a life of its own.

"I really need to get my hair cut. Again." Complained mom.

"I wish I had your hair." I said and it was true. Most of my sibling had black or red hair. My hair changed colors. During winter it was dark almost ebony. During summer it was honey blonde. My eyes were green when I was happy and grey when I was upset. I don't get why but they do. I've just learned to live with it.

Annabeth pov

"Now that is our final bid that's as low as we can go. What do you say?"

"I think that we can work together. Thank you Ms. Chase. It will be a pleasure to be partners in the endeavor."

"You're very welcome Mr. Thompson. Have a good day." Replied annabeth

"You as well"

After he left I sat down and begin to think about my life before all of this. My mom who always was saying how proud of me she was and of my dad, who I don't really talk to. My life was perfect.

After a few hours of work I decided to clean out my desk. It really was a mess. As I was throwing out candy wrappers I came across a picture of a little girl that I haven't thought of in years. My daughter. I wonder what she was like. Her eyes just as grey as mine, and her hair anywhere between ebony and honey blond like my own. She was a bright child but not worthy of Athena, at least that's what mom told me. I really screwed up that much I know, but I had dreams and Percy was holding me back at least that's what mom told me. I never would say it but I think she knew what she was doing and meant to tear me and Percy away from each other. Also pretty sure she had help. The gods visit every now and then mostly to ask if I can commission a new statue in their name. I wonder how Percy is. I haven't seen him since the divorce. Whenever I ask the gods they say they don't really look in on Percy. When I ask Chiron, he says he has seen or heard a thing from him since just before the divorce was final. No one from camp has heard from him in awhile or Rachel either. It's like they disappeared and no one knows what happened. Just as I was thinking about that my mom appeared in my office.

"Hi honey. What are you up to." Asked mom.

"Nothing, what about you?" I replied still holding the picture.

"Just wanted to visit my favorite daughter." she responded. She was smiling and happy, which didn't fit my mood.

"Well I'm busy so I'll talk to you later." I said. I was lost in thought when mom ripped the picture out of my hands.

"Why do you still have the Annabeth, I told you to get rid of it? He didn't want you and she never cared. He had already brained washed her so she wants nothing to do with you. Why do you keep punishing yourself? You need to let go." She said.

"Mom I miss them." I was crying now, "I know I did what was best for me but I can't stop thinking about her. I want to know her."

Well I know she doesn't give you a single thought. Honey your just hurting yourself by hanging on." she said

"I know." I sniffled "So what's new on Olympus who wants a new statue now?"

Things were starting to go back to normal now. Mom started to complain about Ares big head and Aphrodite's vanity and I started to act like I was listening. Just like usual. That little girl's picture haunting me.

**I have a poll up now. Tell me who's pov you want next. I will do the three highest choices that are voted for. Idea's are helpful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN PJO that's Rick Riodans.**

**Hey the polls still open. Please vote the poll will close the 12****th**** so please vote. I need ideas so from now on I will be winging it. Sorry for any errors. I don't have beta. What I'm going to do is try to get a scene in the characters pov. And some questions will be answered this is mainly background but I'll try to add something different. Yes I know Athena's a bitch but that will be revealed in time. Without further ado chapter 3.**

Rachel pov

If you had told me twenty years ago that I would marry Percy and a have great but big family with him I would have given you the name a Psychiatrist. I use to be the oracle, then the spirit of Delphi went into a young girl from Texas, Apollo gave me a choice. I could stay at camp, I could leave and live a normal life, or he could erase my memories and I would never know about gods and monsters and all the other shit the plagued my life when I met Percy. I chose to stay at camp. Then I married a son of Demeter, Klaus. We were married for two years before he died in a car crash. A year later I married Percy. About nine months after the wedding Tyler, Mark, and Alec were born. Through the years counting all the kids were have 18, and we were crazy happy. After I had josh the doctor told me I couldn't have any more kids. Well hold and behold 7 years later we had Kate. Then I decided that they're wouldn't be anymore surprises and had a hysterectomy. Which worked cause there was a history of ovarian cancer in my family. My mom died of it just 3 years ago. So we don't have that worry hanging over our heads. When I married Percy I was worried that our 3 kids wouldn't get along, but within a week we saw that it wouldn't be a problem. I love my family and I don't want it to change, but I keep waiting for Sofia to ask about her birth mom. She hasn't yet but I'm waiting. Sofia is such a blessing. She is great at helping with the younger kids and doesn't argue when Percy and me ask her to babysit at short notice. Usually Gwen helps her. Gwen is Percy's 16 year old sister. Their brother, Mac is 14 and enjoys giving everyone, especially sally Paul and Percy, grey hair. That boy's a handful. He usually is sleeping on our couch since him and Paul fight all the time. Paul and sally are thankful that me and Percy don't mind. Sofia also likes covering for her sister Lila. Especially when Lila sneaks out to meet her boyfriend, which also gives Percy grey hair and a possible stroke if she keeps going. When I sit down at night and think about my family I thank god, not gods. They abandon Percy after he divorced annabeth and me when I married him. I know for a fact that posiden still visits. Kate can't keep a secret to save her life. So we no longer acknowledge them. The kids know the truth and agree with us that they don't deserve our prayers. Hestia comes by too. We saw her on the security camera (spy cam.) that Percy installed when we started leaving the kids alone. She even waved when she was leaving so she knew we would see her. Those are the gods we tell our kids to respect. Artemis stopped by once, but that was to try to recruit Sofia and Lila. Needles to say she didn't get what she wanted. In fact the girls chased her out with swords. Percy couldn't stop laughing for days and neither could I. it was pretty funny.

"Mom."

"What Lila is something wrong?"

"No just wondering what is up with Gwen. She was kind of surly yesterday."

"Nana and pop are fighting again and she can't stand when they argue. She just needed some space so let her be. She'll be fine soon."

"alright." Lila still didn't leave she had that look on her face like when she had something to say and was nervous about our reaction.

"Okay what's up? There's obviously something on your mind." I knew somehow what was about to come out of her mouth.

"There's a party tomorrow at Jakes and me Conner and Sofia want to go but dad might freak out a little. So came to you considering when this stuff comes up you don't look like you want to lock us in a tower until were thirty, unlike dad."

I laughed. "He does get that look doesn't he?" "Yeah it kind of scares me." I laughed again.

"Okay so who would take you to the party?" "Sofia." Percy won't like that.

"Will there be parents present." "no." Percy would freak out.

"Will there be beer?" "most likely." And here comes the heart attack or stroke either one is possible.

"Will you guys be drinking?" "no." didn't believe that for a second.

"Just make sure that whoever is driving doesn't drive under the influence, k?" "Thank you thank you thank you mom you're the best." "Yeah I know." I smiled and she went to tell her brother and sister that they could go. When percy found out he would be mad as hell. Oh well, too late now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry to do this but I NEED HELP. i need some idea where you want me to go with this story. who's pov do you want next vote on my poll or i'll do what i want. also i would have had a chapter up by now but i have had so medical issues. sorry for not updating sooner but i try to get another chapter up by monday no promises though also thankes to my readers and and to those that have cometted on my story and thats for your input i appretiate it. so please help. yeah i don't like Authors notes either. unfortunatley they are needed.**

**thanks**

**Hathawayjackson**


	5. ch 4

**i** **don't own pjo. i apologize for any jumping around but am not a writer**

Athena pov.

I just left my daughter and felt ashamed. That girl was insolent and just too stupid to be my daughter. Never fall in love. It will do nothing but cause distractions. When annabeth told me she was marrying Percy I thought that she would break it off before the actual wedding, then not only did she marry him but then had his brat. So I meddled a little and managed to get them to break up. Things went well for the next few years until she started thinking about Sofia. Then all my hard work went to hell. I was ecstatic to tell her tat Percy moved on. She was so heartbroken and pathetic. Then she 'finally forgot about them with a little help. Now she was successful and perfect. Now she wants to throw it all away. I was furious. So I went to Zeus thinking he would help. Boy was I wrong.

"Athena just leaves them alone. You already destroyed one family don't do anything stupid or I will forbid you from seeing Annabeth. I don't want to interfere with Percy's life again. I won't. He saved us and we own him a good life."

"Zeus I am worried that my daughter will ruin her life by going back to him. I don't want her to ruin her life like that. I will kill him myself. He destroyed her." I replied angrily. How dare he not give me what I want?

"Athena let the fates work. You'll get your wish. Percy won't be a problem for you much longer." He said

"Why you gonna kill him."

"No fate will." He said. Father looked grave and I let it go. So I went to observe the kelp that ruined my child.

Percy pov.

I just left the doctors with upsetting news. I was dying. Cancer, he said. More tests would need to be run but it looked like I might not be able to fight it. On my way home I was thinking about my kids. How could I leave them? How could I leave my wife? My mother will be crushed. Unless a miracle happens I won't be able to see Katie go into kindergarten.

I wanted to sit down and cry but had to think of a way to tell my wife that was going to die and that she would be left alone.

A few tears escaped and I couldn't stop then. While I was walking I saw someone that I wanted nothing to do with.

"What do you want Hera?"

"To give you another chance." "What."

"I want to help you. To live to see your kids grow up and live their lives."

"Why? You hate me." No I hate Annabeth."

"Then what is in it for you." "I'm in debt to your father and with this I will have paid my debt. Plus you truly are a hero Percy. No matter what. You would give your life for your family."

So what do I have to do?"

When the time comes," started Hera "you will have a decision to make. The outcome of that decision will be the deciding factor."

"That is cryptic even for you. What game are you playing?"

"You will se." she said. Then disappeared in a green smoke. I shook my head and continued home.

Sally POV

"The last two decades have been a rollercoaster. When Percy and Annabeth married I thought it would last forever, then the divorce happened and Percy was left with caring for Sofia on his own I wanted to kill annabeth. I thought that something was going on. She just didn't seem like herself, but then I wasn't completely biased in the whole fiasco. When Percy married Rachel I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Then I was how happy they made each other and the rest is history. Now with 15 more beautiful grandbaby's I am a happy woman. I do get kind of sad when Sofi calls Rachel mom, then I compare and realize that Rachel is more her mother then Annabeth ever was. As I'm musing over my thought's I heard Paul come home. Things between us have been stressed lately. We fight about everything. From billed on how to raise Marc and Gwen. When we fight about that I tell him that he didn't mind my methods when I was raising Percy and she didn't interfere. He said Percy wasn't his kid and wasn't his problem. That is why Marc and Gwen have been at Percy's (Paul thinks that it's too dangerous for them to be there.) and Paul's been at a hotel. Last night Rachel told me that the teens were going to a party. I'm kind of nervous. The last time Gwen went to a party we had to pick her up from the jail house. Paul blamed Percy for that one to. Of course the party was at his house and he wasn't even there. He was at a company dinner and had left Lila and Sofia in charge. Of course all the parents got a call. The girls were grounded for 2 months.

"Hi Sally." Paul said. We haven't spoken for a week. "I'm sorry, he say's kind of loudly. "I just was worried about Marc and Gwen and I'm not mad about how Percy turned out. He's a great guy and is always there if you need him, it's just that I don't want our babies to be targets if they're around him and the thought of them getting hurt scares me to death."

"I know Paul I have that same fear. I also worry for everyone else, but that can't be my only thought or I would have gone insane. I had to go through this for 35 years Paul. I know how to worry remember."

"Yeah you got the worry thing down to a science." Joked my husband. He had a smirk on his face and then he started to laugh. I did to after a while. When this was happening the phone started to ring I looked down that the id and let it go to voice mail, she hasn't called me in months what did she want. I stopped laughing. Percy didn't know this but I still kept in contact with Annabeth. We would call each other every now and then.

"Where are the kids?" asks Paul.

"Marc is at Percy's and Gwen went to a party with Conner Lila and Sofi at Jake Tanner's." He froze then gulped.

"Paul don't even start." "No I don't have a problem with marc being at Percy's in fact Percy's a good roll model. The "party part is what I have a problem with. Jake Tanner's parents let him have access to their alcohol and they don't care how much he or any of his friends drink."

"I know but we have to trust them."

"They're teenagers."

"You should go to bed you do have to go to work in the morning. Good night."

"Good night honey."

When he left to go to bed I went to look at the message than Annabeth left. What I heard shocked me.

"Hey sally it's me. I'm on my way to New York and was wondering if you wanted to have coffee sometime. I'll call you later with the details. How's Sofia I want to talk to you about her. See you soon. Bye"

My blood ran cold.


End file.
